My happily ever after
by blu-babe
Summary: HB AU, Cute. Fluffy. Some mild character bashing...not that I have anything against the character I am bashing, I just needed an antagonist. Rating may go up...but I am leaning towards a zerolemon factor...
1. Chapter 1

"…And they lived happily ever after." Botan exclaimed with excitement to the group of children sitting in front of her. All fifteen of the children giggled and clapped, "Yay! Read it again Miss Botan!" A couple of the children shouted out, causing Botan to bite back a fit of giggles of her own, "I'm afraid I can't read it again today. I have to go, but come back next week and I'll read you another story, okay?" She watched as their little faces lit up with excitement before she stood up and headed up to the front counter of the library, passing many rows of books. She smiled at the elderly woman behind the counter and waved to her, "See you next week Genkai."

This was routine for the blue haired woman. Every Saturday she came to the library read a few stories to some of the children in the neighborhood, and then she would just sort of vanish until the next week. She'd done this for four years, no body in the city knew where she lived, what her last name was, why she was so happy or where she came from. All they knew was that she was Botan. The blue haired, smiling, mysterious woman they saw only two hours a week. But then, the hospital staff knew her quite well...

Botan left the library and felt her heart stop beating. Across the street she saw something, or rather someone, she had always feared she might run into. Long ago she had run away from a man, a man she loved with all her heart until he broke her. She felt dread swell up inside of her when he turned to her and caught her gaze. He made to walk towards her and her heart started going a mile a minute, _'I have to get out of here!'_ She thought desperately and bolted down an old alley way beside the library; a short cut she normally took every Saturday.

She made it down the alley and out the other end, and continued her mad dash to her next location: the hospital. The only other public place she ever went to. She didn't stop running until she was at the counter, and the nurse smiled at her. "Excited to see your kids?" She asked playfully, causing Botan to blush, "Um, yes…but I also saw someone I'm not friendly with. Are they still in the same room?" The nurse nodded and let Botan rush off to the elevator. As soon as she disappeared around the corner, she nearly screamed and fell backwards. She'd run right into the person she'd been running from.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly, standing up and brushing dirt off her sleeves. "I work here now. The only question I have is why the hell did you leave?" He glared at her and she shifted from foot to foot nervously, "You should know; it's your fault. Now get out of my way, I'm here to visit someone." She pushed past him and walked into the closest elevator. He watched all the floors light up and growled to himself. 'Damn it. She's always running away.' He stomped over to the front desk and slammed his fist down, "Tell me what room Botan went to. I have a bone to pick with her."

The nurse gave him a disbelieving look; "You don't expect me to tell you that do you? I promised that nice young girl not to tell anyone. The last thing I'd do is tell some guy off the streets; you're probably the one she was running from." He growled and fought the urge to kick the desk, "I'm not just some guy from the streets, I'm the new doctor, now tell me before I lose my patience woman."

* * *

Botan hit every one of the buttons in the elevator, so she could be sure he wouldn't know where she was going. Her children were on the top floor, what she didn't want him to know was that they were his children too. It was his fault she'd left; he was a medical student at the time, and the same day she was planning to tell him that she was pregnant, he said that he didn't want children. Ever. She climbed out of the elevator and walked down the hall quietly, she didn't like to disturb the people on this floor; they were all so nice to her. 

She opened the door to her children's room and was greeted by the sight of several doctors surrounding her son's bed, and her daughter crying on her own bed. Botan rushed over and touched her daughter's shoulder gently, "What's the matter honey? What's wrong with Kiyo?" Her small daughter looked her in the eyes and clung to her arm immediately, "H-he's n-not breathing!" Botan gasped and turned to the closest doctor, "What's wrong with my son?! Why isn't he breathing!" Her daughter let go of her arm and she rushed over to Kiyo's bedside, and grabbed his hand. "Kiyo? Kiyo you wake up right now!" She fought back the tears that threatened to fall and kissed her sons hand softly, praying for him to start breathing and wake up. One of the doctors put an oxygen mask on his face and for a minute they watched as his chest began to rise and fall. Botan gasped and tightened her grip on his hand, "You can do it Kiyo, mommy believes in you. Come on, now open your eyes for mommy." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, his eyes flickered open and someone walked into the room.

Botan turned toward the door and groaned, it was him, "Can't you just leave me alone? I'm very busy here!" She shifted to block Kiyo from his view and watched him scowl, "No, we need to talk, now get out here." Botan looked back at her son, who was now gripping her hand tightly, "Mommy don't go!" She bent down and kissed his forehead, "I'll be back in just a minute baby. Mica will come sit with you 'kay?" The little black haired boy nodded and squeezed his mother's hand before letting her go talk to the strange new doctor-man.

As soon as they were in the hall he turned around and asked her suspiciously, "Whose kids are those?" She crossed her arms defensively, "None of your business. That's whose" She couldn't bear to tell him the truth although she knew he'd find out eventually. He scowled and decided to let it slide, he hadn't spent four years tracking her down to fight. "Why did you leave?" She dropped her gaze to the floor and didn't answer. He hadn't even figured it out yet? She left him four years ago! How in hell did he become a doctor?

"Botan, answer me! I did not spend four years looking for you just so you could refuse to answer me!" He was hurt that she wouldn't even look at him; he had never stopped loving her, he had never stopped hoping that she loved him. She sighed and slumped against the wall. "It was something you said. Now leave the children alone okay and me while you're at it!" He remembered the day she left like the back of his hand; it had haunted his every dream for four years. The only unusual thing he'd done was that dare…Kurama, his friend from school, had dared him to tell his girlfriend he didn't want… _'Oh hell no…'_ His jaw dropped and he stared at her in shock. "You don't mean…that thing about not wanting kids. Please tell me it wasn't that!"

She looked up at him briefly before walking away, "What do you think?" She whispered, walking into the room where her children were cuddled together on one bed. He watched her walk away and ran his hands through his black spiky hair, "Damnit!" He shouted, punching the wall beside him, "Botan come back here!" He almost followed her into the room when he caught the eyes of a long, red haired doctor who was at the other end of the hallway. "Kurama." He said coldly, changing his direction for the person who had ruined his life. "Well, well, well, Hiei. How nice to see you again my friend." Kurama said cheerfully, completely unaware that Hiei had just figured out his little prank.

"You. You asshole!" Hiei ran towards Kurama, ready to punch him when Botan stepped out of her room. She saw Hiei, her Hiei, about to punch out the doctor that had saved her daughters life the week before and she screamed in frustration, "Don't you dare. Hiei, if you touch that doctor I…well I don't know what there is that I could still do to hurt you, but don't you dare hurt that man! If it weren't for him Mica would be dead!" Hiei froze about a foot away from Kurama and shot a glare at the red head, "This isn't over by a long shot; you're going to pay for what you did Kurama." He said with a snarl and stalked off to the elevator, fuming about the whole day.

Botan turned her attention to the red haired doctor and scowled, "I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you. He doesn't always just walk away like that." She went back into her children's room and shut the door behind her. Kurama stood in the hall for a moment before the events sunk in. Hiei had figured it out; finally. "Oh shit I am so dead…"

* * *

Heh...I wanted to make the chapter longer, I have most of the story done, but I think this one will have some shorter chapters, in contrast to most of my other stories. 


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day)

Botan woke up in the hospital room to two familiar voices shouting in the hallway. _'Why am I still at the hospital…Oh right…Kiyo…'_ She sat up and stretched her arms. Luckily Mica and Kiyo were still asleep, but they wouldn't be for long if that shouting didn't stop. She jumped up and snuck over to the door. Looking through the window, she saw Hiei glaring at Kurama, both wearing their doctor's coats and white linen pants and shirts. She strained her ears to hear what Kurama was saying, but all she could make out was "I'm sorry…didn't know…leave you…" and she wondered what the hell he was talking about, until Hiei started shouting again, "Like hell you didn't you asshole! You had it all fucking planned didn't you?! It's your fault she left!" She watched as Hiei punched Kurama and he went flying into the closest wall. She would have rushed out to help him, but she got the feeling that their conversation wasn't over and they were referring to her some how.

Kurama spotted Botan watching from the door and smirked at his comrade, "I know something you don't know Hiei; and I don't think your ex-sweetie is jumping to tell you either." Hiei growled and stomped over to Kurama, picking him up by his collar, pressing his back against the wall, "And just what is that?" He asked with a snarl. Kurama shot a glance at Botan and locked eyes with her before smirking at Hiei. "I know who the father of those kids is." Botan watched his mouth move in horror and burst out of the room before he could finish. "Don't you dare tell him!"

Hiei turned to Botan and dropped Kurama, "Who's the father. Tell me now damnit!" Botan bit her lower lip and retreated back into her children's room, "No." Hiei kicked the wall in frustration before storming away, completely forgetting to beat the crap out of Kurama.

(Two hours later)

Kiyo and Mica woke up shortly after Botan had unwittingly saved Kurama's neck, and they spent an hour begging her to go outside, and forty-five minutes begging the doctors and nurses. Botan was reluctant to let her kids go outside, although it was a nice sunny day, warm too. One nurse finally convinced her when she said, "You can take one of our best doctor's with you incase something happens." Botan of course thought they meant maybe Kurama or Izawa and she was surprised as hell when Hiei appeared at the door moments later.

"You're one of their best doctor's? What did you do, bribe them?" Hiei ignored her comment and pulled her into the hallway, and crushed his lips against hers. It was a feeling he'd missed for so long, and she had missed it as well. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, and when she did, she slapped him and stormed back into the room where her kids were pulling on their shoes. "You two better behave while we're out; we wouldn't to trouble your fa-doctor! Yes, we don't want to trouble your doctor."

She fought not to blush at almost calling him their father. She knew they'd be ecstatic to know, but she wasn't sure she wanted him back yet; so it was best to keep it all hush-hush. She picked up Kiyo, because he had trouble walking from time to time, and grabbed onto Mica's hand, taking them out into the hallway, where Hiei was waiting impatiently with a slightly red face.

When they got down to the front desk, the nurse gave Botan her stroller (Botan had bought one and left it in the storage closet at the hospital) which she put both Kiyo and Mica in. They were still only three after all. She tried to make Hiei walk in front of her, because she didn't want to know he was starring at her butt, but he accused her of wanting to stare at his butt and she slapped him again.

Mica and Kiyo thought it was funny how their mother interacted with this doctor. Mica thought it was kind of cute too, but Kiyo didn't see how violence like that was cute. Hiei, now with two red cheeks, crossed his arms over his chest and fumed silently as he walked in front of them. "Take a left Hiei. I always take Mica and Kiyo to the playground when they go outside." Aside from her directions to where they were going, she had no intention of talking to him.

All the way to the park she heard people whispering "Oh, such a cute family." And such and Botan nearly fell over when she (not literally) ran into Genkai. "Botan! Oh my goodness, are these your kids? Is that the father?" Botan blushed and tapped her fingers on the stroller handle, "Um, y-yeah these are my kids," She bent down to the elderly woman's ear so Hiei would not be able to hear the next part. "And yeah, he is kind of the father, but he doesn't know it yet, for all purposes right now, he's their doctor." She stood back up and Genkai laughed at her. "It would appear you have a more exciting life then we thought at the library. You should bring your kids next week when you do the reading corner. Maybe you could bring their cute doctor too." She winked at Botan before walking away and Botan felt her eye twitch. There was no way she was bringing Hiei to the library. Not a chance in he… "Mommy can we do that next week? Please?" She bit her lip and nodded, "Yes, I'll bring you two to the library on Saturday." Mica grinned at her mother and pointed to Hiei, "Him too?" Botan cursed inwardly, " No, he wouldn't want to come; I only read fairy tales, not c-r-a-p." She shot him a glare, daring him to contradict her, and he did. "Oh no, I like fairy tales. And besides I thought you said they couldn't be out of reach of a doctor?"

"I could get Izawa to come! Or better yet; how about Kurama. He's awful nice." It was her turn to smirk smugly now. "You stay away from him!" Hiei was _not _happy that she said that. Kurama was the reason he'd done the one stupid thing that had made her leave. "Mica, Kiyo, you remember that nice red haired doctor, Kurama? How would you like it if he came next week?" She was startled when they both made a face and shook their heads, "Nuh-uh!" "No! He's not nice!"

Kurama had always been nice to her, why was he not nice to her kids? "He wasn't nice to you? Because he had to take your blood, right?" Again they shook their heads, "No! He said he never liked our daddy." Kiyo tugged on her arm and whined, "He said he didn't like me because I looked like my daddy. He was only nice when you were there!" Botan was completely dumbfounded; this was all news to her. "Okay, then we'll bring Izawa." She stood back up and started walking towards the park; Hiei walked behind her this time, like he'd wanted to before. Only he was thinking about what the kids had just said. _'Kurama didn't like their father or Kiyo because he looked like his father. I wonder…'_

They got to the park and Botan died a little inside. Every one of the kids she read the stories to was at the park with their parents. And they all spotted her immediately shouting, "Mommy! Daddy! Look it's Botan from the library!" Botan groaned, "Hello guys. How are you all doing?" She said weakly, this was just not her day. All of the parents spotted her and three women rushed over to her to ogle her children, "Oh my gosh Botan, are these two your guys'?" "Well…half yes half no. These are my babies, Mica ad Kiyo, they're going to be four in two months." As soon as those words were out he mouth she regretted it. Hiei grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, "I knew it! You were lying to me. You left because you were pregnant!"

Botan blushed so hard she was almost seeing red and hissed angrily, "Could we please not discuss this in public. And besides I had every right to leave." She turned back to the three women cooing over her kids and took Mica and Kiyo out of their stroller, "Don't get hurt you two." She watched them run off to the sandbox, then went to talk with the other women. "Botan, so we didn't know you had kids. Was that cute guy over there the father?" Botan sighed and nodded, "Yes, Hiei is their father but I didn't want him to know because he doesn't want kids. Which is why I left him four years ago when I was pregnant." "Awe, I'm sure he'll take you back if you ask nicely Botan."

"I can't do that Keiko!" Botan exclaimed nearly falling off the bench that they were all sitting on. "He made it quite clear he didn't want kids, ever." Keiko raised an eyebrow at her blue haired friend and asked, "How clear?" Botan sighed, "I'll quote it: _'Hun, what do you think about kids?' 'Hn. I hate them. They stink, they're loud, and get in the way of sex.'_ Guess which one was me." Keiko and the other two women nodded slowly, "I see. That was pretty clear. Maybe he lied?" Botan scoffed, "I'm sorry Yukina, but not all guys can love children as much as Kuwabara. Hiei just so happens to hate them, bottom line."

Hiei growled as he listened to everything Botan said and he stormed over to the bench, "Onna if I hated children so much why in hell would I have become a pediatrician?!" All four women turned to look at him and Yukina elbowed her, "That's a good point Botan." "Yukina, if Kuwabara told you he hated children what would _you _do?" Hiei clenched his fists and grabbed Botan's arm, "We are talking about this, and we are talking right now." He pulled her away from the play area and she called out, "Can you guys keep an eye on my kids?" Which Hiei countered with, " kids."

As soon as they were out of view of everyone, his anger vanished, and all she could see was a sad and broken man. "Botan please…just listen to me." He asked softly. Botan almost wished he'd stayed mad, it was easier to see him mad than it was to see him miserable. "Okay. You've got five minutes." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck; "I didn't mean what I said that day! Kurama dared me to tell you I didn't want kids…I've always dreamed of having a family Botan." She put her arms loosely around him and sighed, "You should have never said that." "I know…that's why I became a pediatrician, hoping it was like an apology."

Botan tightened her arms around him, unsure of what to say. She still loved him, and she could see he still loved her. Could they work around this? "It's not like an apology Hiei." She said calmly, and felt him tense up before pushing away from her ready for the worst. "It is an apology, love." She reached out and touched his face, waiting for him to do something.

He searched her eyes desperately before pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. They were so lost in the kiss neither noticed Keiko walking towards them with Kiyo and Mica following close behind. Keiko (luckily) saw what the two were doing before the kids did and spun around leading the kids the other way, "Your mom's a little busy at the moment, how about we play on the slide and wait for her to come back?"

Hiei licked Botan's lower lip and she opened her mouth to let his clever tongue dance with her own; it was a sensation she'd been dying to feel. She felt his hands go a little further down her waist, and he gave her skirt a sharp tug, causing her to gasp in his mouth. She pulled back for a second and shook her head, "Not here Hiei! We're in a park!" He growled and started kissing her neck, "But I've missed you…I need this Botan." She thought quickly, there had to be a way to convince him to stop, at least until they were in private. "W-what if the kids saw this?"

She felt him pause before kissing her neck again, "Then…later?" She gripped his coat in her hands and nodded, "Later. My place." She pulled away from him, righting her clothes and walked towards the place they'd left the kids and found them laughing at Keiko who'd gotten stuck on the slide. Hiei walked up behind her and gave the scene a questioning look. "Keiko?" Botan asked cautiously, catching the other woman's attention, "What are you doing?" Keiko laughed nervously and pushed herself free with one last attempt, "I was uh…well…at least I wasn't making out with my lover in the park!"

Botan's eyes went wide as saucers and her face went bright red, "We were not making out! We were … talking!" Keiko walked over to Botan and Hiei smirking, "Hmm, last time I checked, your tongue stays in your own mouth when you talk." Botan felt her eye twitch and almost died of mortification when Kiyo looked up at her and asked, "Mommy, what do 'lover' and 'making out' mean?" Keiko snickered at her friends red face and turned to the cute little boy. "Lover means husband or wife or boyfriend or girlfriend. In this case I meant your daddy. Making out means-" Botan slapped her hand over Keiko's mouth, "Kissing. I kissed your daddy on the cheek."

Mica frowned up at her mother, "But mommy she said something about tongues! Did you lick him too?" "No! We were…um, arguing and I stuck my tongue out at him." Mica and Kiyo nodded and simultaneously jumped on Hiei's legs. "Are you really our daddy?!" Mica asked, hopeful lavender eyes looking up at him as he looked to Botan. "Yes, he's your daddy." Hiei almost tripped as the two tightened their grip on him, "Does he get to come to the library next week then?" Botan bit her lip, seemingly weighing out the options, "Maybe. It depends if he's good."

Keiko broke away from Botan's hands giggling, "Good at what?" "His job!" Botan countered, honestly meaning his job as a doctor, but Keiko was thinking something else. Botan casually looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh my, we should be going. Mica and Kiyo have to be back in twenty minutes!" She pulled Hiei, who still had Mica and Kiyo clinging to him, towards the stroller. Keiko was laughing her ass off as Botan left the park; and after much prodding she divulged just what was so funny to Yukina, Shizuru and all the other parents.

Botan, Hiei, Mica and Kiyo got back to the hospital with only a few minutes to spare, and instantly caught everyone's eye. Botan was holding Hiei's hand and Mica was still clinging to his left leg. The nurse behind the counter was the first to say something, "Botan? Why are you holding his hand? Why is Mica clinging onto him, and why are you smiling?"

* * *

I've had at least one question about the ending...and this story is gonna end happy. No sad ending this time. Enjoy that fact. And I have decided...no lemon. There is one in the original copy of this story on my own computer, but I'm cutting it from the text. I'll let your imagination's do the work on that one. 


	3. Chapter 3

Botan blushed a bit and answered, "He's my…lover." It was honestly the best word she could think to use, she wasn't sure they could be called fiancé's any more. Hiei scowled at the word, "Botan that makes it sound dirty; we're engaged." 'Ok, apparently we are still engaged then.' She thought, blushing a bit. "Yes, I suppose that is a much better word…now we've got to get Mica and Kiyo to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow." Botan said quickly as the rushed towards the elevator, pushing Kiyo in the stroller.

Hiei lagged behind as she sped out of the room and smirked to himself as Kurama walked into the administration area. He caught eyes with Hiei and scoffed. So he'd obviously won over the children, Kurama knew he'd never win back Botan's affections. "Daddy?" Mica asked, looking up at Hiei with her lavender eyes, "Are you going home with mommy today?" Hiei smirked as he saw Kurama tense at the girl's words, and he looked down at his daughter, pulling her off his leg and bringing her up to his face, "Yes I am. Mommy and I have a lot to catch up on; we'll both be back in the morning though." Mica squealed happily and flung her arms around Hiei, causing Kurama to scowl deeply and leave the room.

Mica tugged the collar of her dad's shirt and giggled, "Did he leave?" Hiei chuckled, "Yeah, he left. Now c'mon, your mom's bound to notice we're not behind her." He walked towards the elevator, still carrying Mica, and saw Botan holding the door open. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, "Couldn't help yourself could you?" She asked rhetorically. They reached the top floor and found everyone in the hall, almost as if they were waiting for them to get there.

After about two seconds, an elderly man shouted, "It's true! Botan's got a man! And he's a doctor!" Then all hell broke loose, it was a flurry of people rushing towards them until they were cornered and asking, "So how long has this been going on?" "Yes Botan, tell us!" "Please?!" Botan sighed and bit back some giggles. "It hasn't happened for four years." Everyone (minus Hiei and the two kids) gasped, "You mean you broke up?" "And he came back to you?!" Botan was about to respond when Hiei put his hand over her mouth, "Yes, now we've got to put these two in their beds, because we have plans for the rest of the day."

A simultaneous "Awe" broke out and the way to Kiyo and Mica's room was cleared so that they could leave the hall. Once Mica and Kiyo were in bed an asleep, (at around noon) Hiei's shift was over and Botan was ready to take him back to her place. They only made it half way down the now deserted hall before Hiei grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck, "Do we have to walk all the way to your place?" He asked, while continuing to kiss her neck making her shiver. "You're a demon, you could run us there." She said with a gasp, this was too good to be true; him kissing her and touching her like this. "Where do you live?" He pulled away from her neck and picked her up, making her giggle. "I live on Haring St. It's the dark blue house."

Hiei got them to her house in the blink of an eye, and would have marveled at the size (considering it was just she and the kids before) if he weren't dying to get her inside. "Where's your room?" She giggled and pointed to the middle window on the top floor. "My rooms on the top, Mica and Kiyo are on the first floor." She climbed out of his arms and unlocked the front door, ushering him in and locking it behind him. She pulled him up the stairs, although he didn't need prompting to follow her.

She opened the door to her bedroom and he noted that it was identical to the one they had shared, and now they would share it again. He closed her bedroom door behind him and watched her go over to the bed. It had been so long since they last made love; it took every ounce of his self-control to not jump her and relieve the tension that had been building up in him for four years. "Should I bring up a bottle of wine?" Hiei shook his head and pulled off his shirt as he started walking towards her, "We won't need any."

"But you love wine when we make love." She said, starring at his chest; it was still as muscular as ever. Sometimes she didn't think it was fair how beautiful a demon could be, or how smart, talented and lucky. Most doctors, lawyers, policemen and politicians were demons. He pushed her back on the bed, climbing on top of her, and trapping her beneath him. "I can do without it this time; it takes too long." He rested his forehead on hers and looked deeply into her eyes, "Can we start fast?" He asked, pressing his hips against her, making her moan, "Ok, but then we have to go slow after."

(Lemon was here, but removed)

The phone rang and Hiei froze. "Should I get that?" Botan nodded to him, she was pretty sure that if she stood up, she was going to fall flat on her face. Her legs felt like jelly. Hiei pulled himself out of her and walked over to the phone (conveniently located in scenic Botan's bedroom :P) and picked up the receiver, pressing talk. "Who's calling?" He asked, rather pissed off that they had to stop what they were doing to answer a phone.

'Hello, this is Gina from the hospital, I need to speak with Botan for a moment. It's her children.' He scowled and scoffed, "They're my children too. Tell me and I'll pass on the message; she's rather busy." Gina sighed on the other end, 'Alright Dr. Jaganashi, tell her this: Kiyo's gone code blue.' Hiei dropped the receiver and turned to Botan, fear written all over his face. "Hiei, what's wrong, who is it?" She sat up, fixing her clothing nervously, and he bent down, picked up the receiver and growled, "We'll be right there." Before hanging the phone up and walking over to Botan, "Hiei tell me what's wrong!"

She was scared; she'd never seen him look so hurt; other then in the park that morning. "There's a code blue. It's Kiyo, we have to go." She jumped off the bed and tossed him his pants, and looked around for his shirt. Within five minutes he was dressed and they were at the hospital, being greeted by Gina. Gina glanced at Botan's mussy hair and rumpled shirt and raised her eyebrow, "You musta run here pretty fast Botan, your shirt looks like you threw it on at the last moment." Botan blushed bright red and hid behind Hiei so she could reach around and do up her bra. They had left in such a rush that she had completely forgotten it was undone.

Once that was fixed Botan turned her focus to getting to her baby, "Where is Kiyo? Is Mica with him?" Gina shook her head, "Mica's in room 2006 with Larisa, Kiyo's in ICU room 26." Botan rushed down the hallway to the left, with Hiei following close behind, and stopped in front of a room filled with doctors surrounding their son. She could see Kurama fiddling with a needle before sticking it into Kiyo's arm. Within seconds the unconscious boy was thrashing around and crying out in pain.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kurama and discreetly sniffed the air; it was a drug to induce an accelerated heart rate. That could kill Kiyo. He opened the door and walked over to Kurama angrily, "What do you think you're doing! That drug could kill him!" Kurama was surprised that Hiei had picked up the scent of the drug and identified it through a door. "Are you trying to kill my son?!" Kurama didn't answer, but something sinister shone in his eyes and Hiei punched him. "You stay away from my son and my daughter, I'll take over caring for them." He turned to his convulsing son and grabbed his arm, just bellow where Kurama had stuck the needle.

Botan watched from the door as Hiei grabbed a clean needle out of a sanitary container and stuck into Kiyo's arm, drawing some tainted blood. He scanned the tube of blood for a second and turned to the closest nurse, "Get me penicillin. Now." He turned to Botan, "Is he allergic to penicillin?" She shook her head and he smiled faintly. The nurse came rushing back and handed him a vile of penicillin, and within seconds it was injected into Kiyo's arm, and he had stopped thrashing.

The doctors and nurses in the starred at him in awe, "How did you know what do? Kurama hasn't been able to figure out how to stop Kiyo's heart problems for almost a year!" Hiei scowled and turned to face Kurama, who was struggling to stand back up, "If I find out you've been practicing bad medicine on my kids, I'll kill you. And we both know it'll be perfectly legal." He turned back to the other medical professionals, "Don't you even think about letting that idiot near my children again, or I'll report all of you."

Botan rushed into the room while he was threatening everyone and hurried over to her son, "Kiyo? Can you hear mommy?" She grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. To the amazement of Hiei (all the others had seen this happen many times) Kiyo opened his eyes and squeezed his mother's hand, "M-mommy?" Botan felt a few tears roll down her face, "Kiyo, you were very good for your doctor, I'm proud of you Kiyo." She kissed his hand and he smiled at her, "Don't let Dr. Manimino near me mommy. He's a bad man!" Hiei took a few steps closer, so he could see his son's face and gave a small smile. "Oh he won't be coming anywhere near you or your sister. I'm your new doctor." Botan and Kiyo looked at him, happiness shining in their eyes, but Kiyo was the one who spoke, "Thank you daddy." Before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Botan picked Kiyo up, stood up and bowed to the doctors, "Thank you for once again helping my son." She walked out of the room, planning on bringing Kiyo back up to his and Mica's room. Hiei walked up behind her and grabbed her arm softly, "Botan, there's no reason he should still be here. The only thing wrong with his blood was that c-r-a-p Kurama was injecting into him." Botan shook her head and kept walking, "That can't be right Hiei. This has been happening for almost a year, he'd have to be pretty sick bastard to poison three-year-olds for a year." Hiei gave her a skeptical look but shook his head in annoyance, "We'll find out as soon as I start my shift tonight. But first, I believe there is something we need to finish."

They collected Mica from Larisa's room, and put the two (sleeping) children in their beds before warning the nurses to keep Kurama away from the children, so they could leave and finish what they had started. Right after they left the hospital, Botan was feeling guilty for leaving her kids there alone, but Hiei reminded her that they weren't alone; the whole staff minus Kurama were watching over them. They got back to her house, but didn't even make it upstairs.

* * *

I've got to re-write the next chapter a bit...it might end up being the last chapter as well. I wanted to make the story longer, but I don' know just how long I can stretch this before it gets old, you know? Nothing is worse than reading a story and wondering _**"When will this torture stop! Why won't it END!"**_ So...yeah...maybe two more chapters, though I think will suffice for ending this well. 


End file.
